


got a secret, can you keep it?

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, idk i’m bad at tagging, juyeon is there for a sec, light angst?, past bbangnyu, popular chanhee, wallflower hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee and younghoon break up and nobody knows why except for hyunjae.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	got a secret, can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> wtf, the milnyu tag is so dry. 
> 
> i can’t keep it alive on my own :’|

"what? they broke up?" 

"what happened?" 

"they were goals, what happened?" 

"hello? you're telling me the golden couple broke up?" 

"this cannot be happening, the world is literally gonna spin off it's axis." 

hyunjae wanted to roll his eyes at what he was hearing, there's no way this many people are invested in chanhee's and younghoon's love life. 

"come on, spill." kevin, hyunjae's best friend, said as he came up to him. 

"what do you mean?" hyunjae asked, pretending not to know what kevin was referring to.

"don't go acting dumb, you know what happened between those two." kevin scoffed, raising an eyebrow when hyunjae let out a small laugh. 

"of course i know what happened but you know that i never tell other people's secrets. it's not my place." hyunjae told him, running a hand through his hair in attempt to untangle it a little. 

"i don't understand, you probably have so much dirt on people and you don't even use it to your advantage." kevin frowned, looking around when everyone suddenly quieted down. 

hyunjae looked around and he found chanhee entering the hallway with his best friend, changmin. he seemed to be doing okay and completely ignored the stares and whispers being thrown at him. 

"i told you, it's not my place." hyunjae finally said, taking a last glance at chanhee before walking away. 

*

hyunjae wasn't nosy, he was just quiet and so unnoticed that people tend to just talk about anything in front of him without a second thought. plus he always seemed to be at the right place at the right time. which is how he came to know so many secrets from people he didn't even know in school. 

he never really minded knowing others secrets either, sometimes he even forgot about them but younghoon's secret always bothered hyunjae and he doesn't know why. 

hyunjae was in the restroom when younghoon and his best friend, juyeon, walked in. he was originally just gonna finish washing his hands and leave but then juyeon said something interesting. 

flashback (?) 

"so when are you gonna end it?" juyeon asked, not even sparing hyunjae a glance. 

hyunjae knew another secret was gonna be revealed so he quickly soaped his hands up so he could get out as soon as possible. 

"never, it's kind of fun." younghoon replied, walking up to one of the sink's mirrors to fix his hair. 

"but doesn't chanhee really like you?" juyeon asked and that caused hyunjae to falter a little. 

"so what? he'll never know." younghoon scoffed, glancing at hyunjae who thankfully had his airpods in and pretended to carelessly bop his head so it seemed like he was listening to music. 

he didn't really want to hear the rest, although he could assume what they were talking about, so he quickly left the restroom. 

end of flashback (?) 

later on he found out that he was indeed right about his assumptions and younghoon was in fact cheating on chanhee with someone else.

it wasn't the first cheating affair that he's come to know about but it certainly made him feel different. the past cheating affairs that he knew about weren't really a secret, plus the relationship was usually already fucked up. 

but, as far as hyunjae knew, chanhee was not the type to get into relationships. he was always sought out for but he never gave in, until younghoon happened. it's the first time that hyunjae has ever seen chanhee in a relationship. 

hyunjae felt guilty, he felt guilty for not telling chanhee but it really wasn't his business. he shouldn't have to intervene in someone's relationship. 

but even after reassuring himself that it wasn't his business, why did he still feel guilty? 

*

hyunjae almost forgot about the whole thing the next day but then while he was skipping class he saw chanhee sitting on a bench outside. he was zoned out. 

and immediate guilt crashed through hyunjae so he decided that enough was enough. he slowly walked over to where chanhee was before taking a seat next to him. he looked down at his shoes when chanhee snapped out of his trance to look at him weirdly. 

"i know you don't know who i am but i just wanted to say that i'm sorry." hyunjae spoke up before chanhee could say anything. the younger gave him a confused look before opening his mouth to speak but closing it after not knowing what to say. 

"i'm sorry for not telling you about younghoon." hyunjae continued after a second of silence. 

"younghoon? what are you talking about?" chanhee asked, a nervous look on his face. 

"i'm sorry for not telling you that he was cheating on you." hyunjae finally said it, looking at the way chanhee tensed up before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"how do you even know about that?" chanhee asked, looking around to make sure nobody was around to hear. 

"i overheard one day in the restroom." hyunjae said, pursing his lips when chanhee didn't say anything. 

"look i didn't mean to hide it from you but you literally don't even know me so it really wasn't my business or place to intervene in your relationship." hyunjae explained, watching as chanhee deflated a little before nodding. 

"yeah, i get it." chanhee sighed out, biting his bottom lip before looking at hyunjae. 

"it just sucks, you know?" chanhee said, looking back down at the floor before continuing when hyunjae didn't say anything. 

"i really thought he was into me, he was after me for almost a year. i didn't like him at first but he was just really sweet and persistent. i couldn't stop myself from actually catching feelings. now i know why i don't date around, people like him exist." chanhee said, stopping when he felt his eyes brim with tears. 

hyunjae stayed quiet the whole time, he was just observing chanhee and taking in all the information he was receiving. 

"why aren't you saying anything?" chanhee asked with an awkward laugh after a few seconds of silence. 

"sometimes people just need someone to listen to what you have to say, i think you needed that." hyunjae simply shrugged, smiling a little when chanhee cracked a smile. 

"yeah, thank you." chanhee smiled at him. 

*

"so what's been going on between you and bubbles?" kevin finally asked hyunjae after weeks of chanhee and him getting closer. 

"what are you talking about?" hyunjae asked with a scoff, although inside he was worried that kevin might've found out. 

"you're a good liar but you can't fool me, you have something going on with him." kevin scoffed back, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"i literally don't." hyunjae said once again and he really wasn't lying. 

"then what's up?" kevin asked, raising his eyebrow at him. hyunjae shrugged this time and kevin let out an "ah-ha" before clapping. 

"spill." kevin pushed, hyunjae frowned before finally giving in. 

"i may have a small crush on him." hyunjae admitted, freezing when kevin's eyes widened but he could tell that it wasn't because of what he said. 

hyunjae turned and found chanhee there he seemed to have a pained look on his face but it quickly went away. 

"i have to go to class." kevin quickly said before literally running away. 

"what's up?" hyunjae asked, tilting his head in confusion when chanhee seemed to avoid making eye contact. 

"nothing." chanhee lied, looking at some students passing by. 

hyunjae did what he would usually do, he stared at chanhee and watched as he fidgeted around. 

"you have a crush on someone?" chanhee finally asked, looking up at hyunjae for the first time. 

"is it important?" hyunjae asked after a few seconds of silence, breaking eye contact with him. 

"yes." chanhee immediately answered, cheeks turning red as soon as he realized what he said. hyunjae looked at him with an unreadable face, he stared once again. 

"i mean, i just want to know..." chanhee weakly said, cheeks still furiously red.

"yeah, i do." hyunjae confirmed, closely observing the way chanhee reacted to the information. 

chanhee slowly nodded with pursed lips as he looked around the hallway. 

"you're really bad at hiding what you feel." hyunjae commented, finding it cute how chanhee's expression dropped and turned dumbstruck. 

"i have a crush on you." hyunjae clarified before giving chanhee a small smile and walking away. 

*

"i've never been good at reading you but you seem nervous." chanhee told him one morning, tilting his head to the side as he looked at how fidgety his boyfriend was. 

"once we do this i'm not gonna be invisible anymore, everyone's gonna know me as your boyfriend." hyunjae explained, watching as chanhee's face morphed into one full of worry. 

"we don't have to do this." chanhee reminded him, reaching out to give him a comforting squeeze. 

"i want to and i know you do too." hyunjae said, taking a look around the hallway before he placed his hand on the younger's cheek.

hyunjae felt stupid, so stupid for feeling nervous and a little scared. but in his defense, he was about to say goodbye to his daily life, everyone in school would know about him. he had to kiss his invisibility goodbye and to do that, he had to kiss chanhee. in front of the whole school. because they decided to go public. after a month of dating. 

"we can wait longer if you want." chanhee reminded him, already pulling away from hyunjae's hold. 

instead of answering, hyunjae moved his hand under chanhee's chin and guided the younger's face towards his. 

"trust me, i want everyone to know that you're mine." hyunjae assured chanhee, satisfied when chanhee let out a beautiful smile.

hyunjae leaned in a placed a small peck on chanhee’s still smiling lips, pulling away when he heard a couple gasps. he then used his other hand to cup chanhee’s other cheek before leaning in again to actually kiss him. their lips slowly lapped together and chanhee’s hands found their way onto hyunjae’s waist. 

“so pretty.” hyunjae mumbled as he pulled away, placing a kiss on chanhee’s cheek. 

“i think everyone’s staring.” chanhee mumbled, not taking his eyes off of hyunjae. 

weirdly, hyunjae didn’t feel as burdened as he thought he would feel, he actually feels proud to finally be known as chanhee’s boyfriend. 

“they definitely are.”


End file.
